


Right in Front of Me

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Right in Front of Me

Being the King of Cordonia comes with its share of mixed memories. I have wealth and power most only dream of, but precious little privacy or freedom. The burden of responsibility is one I’m willing to take, but there are some things ordinary people take for granted. For instance, most people know that their friends are genuinely there for them, a luxury I don’t have.

Throughout my life, I’ve listened to people pay lip service and plaster smiles on their face before me, but I’ve rarely felt as though these people truly cared. That’s what makes my close-knit group of friends so precious to me.

When we were just children, I developed close bonds with Drake, Olivia, Maxwell (who was very close with Maurice) and Lady Elizabeth Ganguly-Lykel.

I had a different dynamic with each of them. In Drake, I had another brother, maybe more than that. Despite our differences in demeanor and background, I knew early on that Drake was someone I could trust with my very life.

It was a strange relationship with Olivia. No doubt we were always close, so much so that I was the first person to see through her cold exterior. People would romantically link us, even though I saw her more as a sister than a potential wife. Still, from early on, I found that I cared deeply about her.

No matter what was going on in my life, Maxwell was always my go-to source for laughs. While some would call him naive, I appreciated his optimism. With a few dances moves, he could break the tension in any room, despite what Olivia or Drake would have you believe.

Maurice mostly kept to himself, rarely talking to any of us except Maxwell. He was kind enough to get along, and I could tell he had a brilliant mind. Talking to people seemed to make him nervous, but whenever he had the chance to talk about anything involving science, he could go on for hours. Those were the only times the ordinarily silly Maxwell would have a tight-lipped seriousness about him. His American mother moved him to her hometown of Boston when his father died suddenly. He was only a teenager at the time and was now leaving his home and his friends. I’d never seen Maxwell weep like he did the day Maurice departed. As much I tried to comfort Maxwell, it was a wound that only time could heal.

Lady Elizabeth or Lizzy, as I liked to call her was somewhat of a thorn in my side when we were children. I’d never seen anyone take to subjects like history, economics, or business like her. Her mind made her more than fit to be a future queen on paper. The only problem was her attitude. She had no interest in etiquette or politics, which irritated me since I took the role of royalty so seriously.

This rebellious streak caught the attention of Drake, making those two very close. As we grew older, it was no surprise to me that she eventually approached me about her crush on him. I felt sorry for her because I knew that Drake wasn’t interested, so I resolved to spend more time with her.

At least once a week, I visited her duchy. She would announce my arrival, telling her mother that “Saint Liam” was there. I’d be lying if I said the name didn’t irritate me at first, but over time I came to regard it as a term of endearment. Her good-natured quips at my expense, notwithstanding, we always managed to have a good time.

Whether she talked about her ancestor, Raydan Lykel, or about her father’s home in India, it was clear Lizzy took great pride in her heritage. Her history lessons became a joy to me, even the sad ones like the effect British colonization had on India, and it’s relations with neighboring Pakistan. It seems the colonizers drew border lines with no regard for the ramifications. What resulted was many people now living in a different country under the new borders, creating tension.

This and many other lessons gave me pause and made me think about the impact western nations have had on the world, both good and bad. Looking through our history without rose-colored glasses was disheartening, but I would rather know the truth and be in a position to fix it.

***

Years later, after Leo abdicated, Lizzy entered the social season, much to my surprise. On paper, it made sense; she was a noble, and she had grown into a beautiful woman. But knowing her as I did, I never suspected she desired the life of a queen. Not to mention the fact that she’d be married to me.

“Lady Elizabeth,” I said approaching her, making sure to keep things formal during the season. Any sign that she, nor I, took this seriously could lead to trouble.

“Prince Liam,” she responded, with a look on her face that made it clear she was hiding back laughter.

“So, I suppose you’re here to keep an eye on me,” I offered up, “perhaps make sure I pick the right bride.”

Her smile vanished. “You could say that,” she responded coldly and walked away. I wasn’t sure what that was about, but I was too busy to deal with it at the moment. There were other suitors for me to greet, including the mysterious American, Riley Brooks. Whatever was bothering Lizzy would have to wait until another time.

The social season proved to be confusing. While there were great times, I also felt heartache frequently. In my mind, it was because I wanted Riley and had to wait for my inevitable proposal. But I couldn’t ignore how much fun Lizzy and I were having together. We’d certainly come a long way since we were children. The guilt over knowing I wouldn’t choose her filled me with sorrow.

Despite Riley’s ability to adapt to her situation, I couldn’t help but be impressed with Lizzy. For someone so opposed to this life, she certainly looked and carried herself like a queen. But for Riley, I would’ve been tempted to choose Lizzy, if for no other reason because I knew she would be good for Cordonia. However, the fact was that I had already chosen Riley, which made for an awkward and heartbreaking few months with Lizzy.

***

There I was, about to propose to Riley. The past few months had been hell, with Tariq’s deception and the painful struggle to clear Riley’s name. I should’ve felt happy at that moment. After all, I was about to propose marriage to the woman I love. There was no doubt that I loved Riley, but something felt off.

At the time, I didn’t know why, but I kept reading and re-reading the letter Lizzy sent me, telling me she was leaving for Mumbai and she wasn’t sure when she would be back. I shook my head, convincing myself it was nerves and nothing more. After that night I was going to be engaged to Riley, and then I would feel better.

To say that the evening was a disaster would be to understate matters. After an elaborate date culminating in a proposal under the Statue of Liberty, Riley reveals to me that she’s in love with Hana. Strange as it was, I wasn’t even mad. How could I be? Hana is such a sweet person, and thinking back I realized how much Riley’s face glowed when she looked at who I thought was merely her friend.

That thought seemed to stab me in the heart. Was I indeed so blind when it came to the true feelings of others? I couldn’t tell who was in love with who, including myself. The more I thought about Riley, the more her rejection brought a strange comfort to me. I couldn’t place it, but I knew everything was in chaos from that point on.

***

Naturally, the homecoming ball was not the joyous event I anticipated. Here I was, without a bride, looking on at all my friends. Riley and Hana radiated bliss in their love, Maxwell’s cheery demeanor kicked up several notches when Maurice returned months earlier, it was nice to see him back with his good friend. Even Olivia and Drake seemed pleasant enough together, sharing a drink. If I didn’t know better, I’d swear they actually enjoyed each other’s company.

Missing from the scene was, of course, Lizzy. She’d been one of us from the start, and I missed her terribly, even more so than the others. After talking to Drake, I was surprised to find that while the others were sad, she was gone, it didn’t weigh on them as it did myself. I wondered why. Perhaps it was the guilt that I had been feeling all along.

Suddenly, everything went black. Panic overtook the room as the sounds of gunshots were everywhere. As I scrambled, wondering if I would die that night, a flash occurred in my head. It was Lizzy, my one true regret. I hadn’t felt guilty, I was sad because she was the true love of my life and I rejected her.

My fear gave way to anger. How could I be so stupid? I would never forgive myself if I didn’t fight for the woman I love. Against all reason, I charged at the would-be assassins, attacking them with fervor. Once the imminent danger was over, I knew what I had to do.

***

The flight to Mumbai was the single longest of my life. On the one hand, I needed to be back in Cordonia quickly. I couldn’t let people think I was retreating. On the other, I owed this much to Lizzy. I wasn’t even sure I wanted her to come back to such a dangerous situation, but I had to tell her the truth.

Her grandmother was kind enough but insisted that Lizzy didn’t want to see me. It was only after I pleaded with her, promising to give Lizzy the love that she deserved that I was allowed entry.

Her grandmother had me wait by the entrance while she went to grab Lizzy. After a minute, she stormed out of her room and poked her finger right in my chest.

“What makes you think I want you here?” She demanded.

“Lizzy,” I started a little shaky, “I had to come here and tell you that I love you.”

“No you don’t,” she replied, “you love Riley. Your precious Riley. And I’m just a consolation prize.”

“It’s not like that,” I pleaded with her, “Lizzy, I will regret not choosing you for the rest of my days. And I don’t blame you for being angry with me. But after the attack, I knew I had to come here and talk to you. I couldn’t keep this secret any longer.”

She scowled at me, “even if this is the truth. It’s pretty shitty to come crawling to me now. I was always there for you, and the one time I needed you, you were too busy with your American friend. I’ve loved you for a very long time, ‘Saint Liam,’ but I can’t love you anymore. It’s too painful. Now get out.”

“Lizzy, please. I-”

“GET OUT!”

Without hesitation, I reached for her mouth, crashing into her lips in a deep kiss. I pulled away, about to apologize when she pulled me back in.

“I’m still mad at you,” she said with a slight smile, “but I’m willing to forgive you in time.”

I smiled back, meekly, grateful for the opportunity to redeem myself. Against my wishes, Lizzy came back to Cordonia with me. In truth, it was probably for the best since her presence brought stability and with me happy again, I did my best job as King ever.

Riley is a great friend, but what I had with her was infatuation. Painstaking as it was, I realized that the love I sought was always right in front of me.


End file.
